La vida de Hirako
by InspectorKajiRyouji
Summary: Se trata de Hirako, Hija de naruto y de una hyuga, habiendo sido criada por su padre exiliado, regresa a konoha por medio de un favor que involucra a temari/shikamaru/ino. narrare sus aventuras y su vida.  pospuesta esperando remake
1. Prologo

¿Mi nombre ? Mi nombre es hirako, Mi rango ¿? Genin, mis habilidades ¿? Lleno a de manera casi perfecta los 3 elementos basicos que componen a un ninja:

*Taijutsu

*Genjutsu

*Ninjutsus

Ademas, Domino a la perfeccion el Iryōninjutsu y el Fūinjutsu, Tengo muchos Hijutsus y conozco una variedad inmensa de Kinjutsus, Puedo usar el Senjutsu, Me he desempeñado como parte de la _Fuerza militar especial táctica de eliminación_ (ANBU) en algunas misiones para la aldea de la arena, a manera de favores especiales para temari-san y para gaara-san

Domino todos los tipo de chakra, mi naturaleza mas fuerte se ubican en el agua y en el viento, mis dominios relativamente pobre son en fuego y trueno.

A mi corta edad logro dominar el elemento avanzado del Hielo, y un poco de Yami, este ultimo no lo uso, pues es muy agotador, y puedo resultar herida por las propias tecnicas usadas a causa de este elemento.

Logro abrir todas las 8 Puertas ademas logro dominar 8 sentidos.

Mis senseis princiaples han sido, Mi padre naruto, Kurumaru, kyubi y las antiguas ranas sabias

Otros senseis han sido: ero-senin, mi abuelo yondaime y mi abuela kushina, a si el primer, el segundo y el tercer hokage.

Demas esta decir que todo esto lo mantengo en secreto, ya que un ninja siempre ha de mantenerlo todo en secreto, y sus habilidades mas poderosas, actualmente me dirijo a konoha, me he puesto ropa de una civil normal llebando tambien unas gajas de sol oscuras, me ayudaran a ocultar mi verdadera identidad, y mis pupilas perladas, me mudare en la casa de "shikamaru" bajo la idea de ser la hija de una amiga de temari que desea ser ninja de la hoja, entrare en el ultimo año de la academia ninja, nada mas de presentar un examen, y ser asignada a un equipo.

Hasta el momento deben de pensar que soy una persona fria, pues en realidad, soy muy jovial, solo que cuando la situacion lo amerita soy muy fria y hago honor a mi titulo de ninja.


	2. Nueva vida Comenzara el examen part 1

Capitulo 1: Nueva vida

Comienza el examen

Hirako despierta- decia shikamaru mientras tocaba la puerta, un "glup" sonoro se escucho, estaba sudando, tan solo recordaba como ella habia dominado a un ninja renegado de la arena, sencillo pero eficaz, senbom atrabesando el cuello, dejando inconciente al enemigo, y entregandolo ante gaara, oh como ante un favor especial para naruto gaara combocaba 1 a 3 escuadrones compuestos de anbu para el entrenamiento de ella cuando esta apenas tenia 8, en el cual ella salia victoriosa "Por corto margen" pero aun ha si, Muy destacable para la edad de ella, pasados unos minutos de pensar y de haber tocado 3 veces inconscientemente la puerta decidio pasar, para verla entrenando con sus dedos meñiques el control de chakra escalando un arbol, ella llebaba unos lentes oscuros de sol, y una pijama azul oscuro, su cabello totalmente liso abundante y hermoso que generalmente llegaba hasta mas abajo de sus gluteos estaba organizado en una sola cola, debajo de la parte superior de su pijama llebaba una guarda camisa y su sujetador, ya con 13 tenia una talla y una copa extremadamente grande, hereditaria, lo cual era inmensamente apreciado por los chicos, que buscaban tomar las "bondades" de ella..

Rapidamente, ella se sintio observada y vio a shikamaru, termino con su calentamiento subiendo rapidamente, adopto rapidamente su cara de eterna pereza, y simplemente le dijo a ella que bajara a comer, obteniendo un jovial "hai" con una gran sonrisa, durante un momento shikamaru detubo su caminar y penso "esa sonrisa tan jovial, una niña que es una maquina de matar" rapidamente continuo su caminar disimulando su pensamiento.

Una comida muy animada, se veia, mientras hirako comentaba muy animada con la familia de shikamaru, todos se sorprendian de lo jovial y agradable que era esta jovencita, y de su afan por querer pertenecer a la aldea de la hoja, se veia mucha determinacion, incluso, ino, se vio sorprendida.

Eres muy energica Hirako-chan-decia ino mientras comia de su plato las ultimas porciones restantes

jijiji-reia hirako chan, de manera muy adorable- gracias-decia ella mientras habia terminado su plato de comida

de nada, me recuerdas a un amigo en comun que tengo, con shikamaru, de la infancia.

Y como se llamaba-respondio hirako picada por la curiosidad, esta ultima fingida a la perfeccion, shikamaru solo atino a pararse y llebar sus platos al fregadero, mientras ino relataba un poco de sus dias en la academia.

Guao, se apedillaba namikaze, segun tengo entendido ese era el apellido de el hokage-dijo ella de lo mas animada mientras fingidamente se llebaba una mano al menton y hacia pose de recordar el pasado.

Era hijo del cuarto hokage, a pesar de todo tubo una infancia dificil, hasta el trajico dia que nos abandono-dijo ino

muy bien suficiente del pasado, vas a llegar tarde hirako-dijo shikamaru que interrumpio a ino mientras la abrasaba por detras y le besaba en el lobulo de la oreja, ella solo respondio con un pequeño gemido.

Huy tienes razon-dijo hirako mirando su reloj mientras tomaba su plato y lo ponia en su sitio para luego tomar sus cosas, salir corriendo de la casa habiendo tomado previamente su maletin

Que chica tan adorable-dijo ino mientras sentia los besos en su cuello, pero en ese momento shikamaru se detubo unos segundos y luego simplemente continuo en lo suyo.

Mientras unas horas antes en otro lugar de la hoja:

Hmmm-decia una chica al sentir como el agua fria ya no caia sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus cabellos castaños, y su cuerpo, reaccionaba, tipicamente al seze del agua fria, haciendo terminado su ducha, salia lentamente, se iba a dedicar a ponerse un su ropa cuando se dio cuenta que todas las ventanas y cortinas de su cuarto estaban completamente cerradas dejando todo en obscuridad, aunque para ella esto ultimo no era una molestia, se pensaba dedicar a vestirse cuando sintio lo que ya se imaginaba, una presencia muy familiar atras de ella, unas secuentes sensaciones de gusto y placer proporcionaban los labios de el rubio a el cuerpo de ella, ocasionando uno u otro gemido de parte de ella que intentaba reprimirlos en lo posible.

El cuerpo de ella era completamente hermoso, sus cabello llegaban hasta sus gluteos, y su piel era completamente blanca, Para ninguno de los dos habia ningun problema en ver en la obscuridad absoluta, ella por la habilidad sanguinea conferida por sus iris aperlados, y el por el brillo rojo de sus ojos.

**Explicacion: Shikamaru jamas miro con ojos "lascivos" a hirako, solo aprobeche para detallarla, y bueno dejar entrever mi amor por las chicas de bello largo y hermoso hasta los gluteos o la cintura X3 Una despedida bien alegre de parte de su amigo, Kaji.**


	3. Nueva vida comienza Part final

Chispas-decia hirako mientras veia su reloj, mientras que un ANBU estaba brincando de arbol en arbol manteniendose oculto durante su patrulla vio como fue que hirako giro ambos talones, y en una fraccion de segundo desaparecio, el ANBU, rapidamente se alerto buscando rastros de chakra a los lados, incluso a una distancia de 6 manzanas, pero no encontro nada, cuestionando su salud a causa del sueño, decidio pasar por alto el evento y decidio continuar su camino hacia el cuartel ANBU.

Listo-dijo ella apareciendo frente a la academia ninja, y ingresando rapidamente, hacia el sitio donde encontro a un trio de profesores saliendo mientras reian y contaban chistes.

Disculpen, el salon 33B por favor, donde queda ubicado-Un profesor la miro y alzo una ceja, de manera inquisidora

Ha si que tu eres la jovencita ¿?- interrogo mirando a hirako-esta por alla, corre que te estan esperando-dijo otro profesor, ella respondio corriendo con un "GRACIAS" que se escucho a lo lejos, los profesores continuaron simplemente combersando.

Mientras tanto adentro del salon estaba un hombre ya algo cansado mirando unos reportes a manera de entrenimiento y unas notas personales de los distintos alumnos para adelantar mientras esperaba a una alumna.

Buenas, ya llegue-dijo ella entrando de golpe en el salon, se reponia de la carrera y se dedicaba luego a sentarse en su puesto.

Buenos dias, me llamo Iruka, este sera mi ultimo año en la academia antes de jubilarme, jovencita "hirako" no se admite entrar a mi salon con gafas al menos que tengas una razon de peso para ello-dijo iruka

¿Usted es Iruka-sensei?-comento ella muy alegrada

¿Me conoce?-dijo el, con cierto asombro mientras ella se quitaba las gafas, para luego reponerse-Un honor ser hablado en el clan hyuga, supongo-dijo el mientras volvia a ver los informes para concluirlos y archivarlos para dedicarse a ella de nuevo.

No me reconoce aun verdad ¿? No ha visto mi apellido ¿?-dijo ella mientras el extraia la ficha de ella de una carpeta y lo leia

Péro esto no puede ser, Tienes el mismo apellido de el kazekage y su familia-dijo el

Jiji-dijo ella riendo- Mi verdadero apellido es un secreto-dijo ella- Soy Hirako Iluz Namikaze Hyuga-dijo ella feliz al ver la reaccion del profesor y ver como se le caia la ficha al suelo

Eres hija de...-dijo el mientras su cara, que habia presentado cierto amargamiento durante toda la charla se iluminaba de alegria, mientras digeria todo, Una hija ¿? Significaba entonces que el estaba vivo ¿? Pero, de una Hyuga ¿? seria entonces, que quien defendio a naruto, Pero como ¿? Al menos...

Sip-comento ella alegrada- Por su cara de asombro, parece que nesecita al menos unos detalles minimos para saber como es que estoy viva, se lo contare dentro de unos instantes-dijo ella mientras activaba su byakugan y se dedicaba a buscar por toda la habitacion indicios de algun espia, luego de haberse asegurado de que estubiera vacio continuo relatando:

_Flash back:_

_Luego de que mi padre entrara en aquel juicio, donde todos fueron presionados a atestiguar en su contra, excepto hanabi hyuga, shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka, iruka, que se mantubieron fieles a pesar de las presiones que recalleron sobre sus clanes, y los problemas sub secuentes, y luego de que mi padre fuera condenado a muerte por el consejo, la hokage 5TA planeo y fraguo un plan, por el cual, yo y mi padre, nos iriamos a la aldea de la arena, con beneplacito y complicidad del kazekage, Mi padre estaba en Coma a punto de morir, mi madre muerta, y yo aun era una recien nacida, Los unicos que supieron de esta operacion fueron Shikamaru y temari-san, usando las inmunidades diplomaticas para pasar los puestos de control sin ser requizados, nos llebaron hasta la frontera, donde un grupo de 15 ANBU SOMBRA de la arena, nos esperaban._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Pero entonces donde esta...-dijo iruka

Fuera de la aldea-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en su byakugan- No vendra de nuevo si no hasta dentro de unos tres meses mas o menos, tiene unos problemas que arreglar.-dijo ella- Por cierto le manda unos saludos, y esto-dijo ella sacando de su mochila unas cuantas piedras brillantes que le entrego a iruka

Que son¿?-dijo iruka fascinado por el brillo azulado, y hermoso, eran mas hermosas en brillo que la luna.

Seria demasiado complicado de explicar, Pero aprietelas fuertes contra su pecho debajo de su camisa-dijo ella mientras el le hacia caso.

Aaahhh-comento iruka, al sentir como las piedras eran absorvidas por su cuerpo, se sentia, mas revitalizado, ya no se sentia agotado de la noche anterior donde se desbelo atendiendo notas de alumnos, nada de eso, se sentia mas poderoso, sentia como sus reservas de chakras eran repuestas, sus ojos descansados, las ojeras se iban, sus reservas de chakra crecian, sentia como sus reservas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para compararse a las de un jonin de bajo nivel- Que fue eso-dijo el

El regalo de mi padre-dijo hirako callando y recordando como le tocaba morir a iruka dentro de 3 semanas mas, eso extenderia su vida, como minimo 10 años, el resto dependia de el como vivia su vida- Mi padre no quiere que se esfuerce mucho, en esta labor de enseñar, el estress lo puede matar-dijo el.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Luego de una amplia charla, y que se hiciera un poco tarde, iruka vio como atardecia y vio su reloj para acotar la hora

Ya es tarde, son las 5:30-dijo el luego de una amplia charla con hirako donde habian hablado de muchas cosas, aunque comprendia cierta reticencia de hirako y el asunto de obviar varias preguntas de el.

Si es cierto, nos entretenimos hablando tanto que nos olvidamos del examen-dijo ella

Ha es cierto, te hare el mismo que le hize a tu padre, puedes crear dos bushins-dijo el

Veamos-dijo ella moldeando una gran cantidad de chakra, donde salieron 4 bushins de ella-el sorprendido vio que tenian sombras y eran materiales

increible-dijo el acercandose a los bushins- de que son ¿?-dijo el mirandola a ella un poco agotada

Bushins normales-dijo ella mientras uno a uno desaparecian

/

Y aqui gustaba de comer-dijo iruka con hirako entrando a ichiraku-Yo invito-exclamo alegrado mientras se sentaba con ella.

Si, me ha comentado bastante de aqui-dijo ella entrando rapidamente

Dos por favor, uno de tamaño extra grande y otro mediano-dijo el

Disculpe iruka-sensei, Prefiero uno de tamaño extra-grande-dijo ella

No puede ser-dijo el-lo lamento, la costumbre-dijo disculpandose sinceramente mientras ella asentia y comia sobriamente y educada.

A los diez minutos hablaban sobre los platos terminados

Y como esta todo en la academia, algun novato prometedor iruka-dijo teuchi

Pues si, esta señorita que esta a mi derecha, es una increible genin-dijo el

Valla si ya esta sera tu segunda consentida-dijo teuchi mientras sonreia analizando con la mirada a la jovencita- el anterior fue el prometedor septimo Hokage-dijo el con una sonrisa amarga- y tu que tal seras la proxima hokage ¿?-dijo de manera retadora

Sip!-respondio ella jovialmente

Pues tienes que ser muy poderosa-dijo el- estas segura de que podras lograrlo-dijo teuchi

No importa cuan dificil sea el camino-dijo ella

Confio en ella plenamente-exclamo iruka divertido mientras acababa su cuarto plato

Estas seguro iruka-dijo teuchi algo serio

Si, completamente-dijo el contento

Esta bien, Confio en ti jovencita, lo lograras-dijo el sonriendo, eran ya las 6 cuando ella se despidio de iruka y se fue a casa, llego a casa de shikamaru y de ino de lo mas sonriente aunque muy cansada, algo agotada, al cerrar la puerta se dejo caer sentandose y recostandose del muro mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Que te sucedio-pregunto shikamaru alzando una ceja y ayudandola.

Tube que escapar de unos ANBU que sospechaban de mi-respondio

Pero, no deberian de ser tanto problema para ti-dijo el.

Es que estoy sellada, tengo la cantidad de chakra de una joven de mi edad muy entrenada, debo racionarlo demasiado-dijo ella mientras sentia un poco de cansansio

Bueno, mejor vamos a que comas, Ino salio a la casa de tenten-dijo shikamaru

Bueno y que hay de comer-dijo ella dejando los zapatos en la repisa de la entrada

Hay Una gran variedad, ella siempre se esfuerza en hacerme comidas deliciosas-dijo el sonriendo

Si, es verdad-dijo ella entrando a la casa- Mi padre siempre me cocinaba comidas deliciosas, lo recuerdo, aunque casi todos los desayunos era ramen-decia ella mientras recuerda sonriendo-Me agrada el ramen, pero no al punto de mi padre, Sumado a mi apariencia, Sali mas a mi madre-decia ella sonriendo amargamente mientras entraba a la cocina tomaba un plato y se servia de lo que habia, su olfato se encanto del delicioso sabor de las comidas y se sentaba en la mesa- A pesar de que ha sido poco, extraño a mi padre-dijo ella -Itadakimasu-comento mientras comenzaba a deborar el inmenso plato de comida que comia.

Shikamaru regreso a lo que hacia, mientras leia los pergaminos de la informacion que tenian, a ese punto daba lo mismo atacar la fortaleza en la noche o en el dia, Pues estaba demasiado vigilada, De hecho en la noche tenian personas con Limites Sanguineos muy peligrosos, Mejor seria un ataque a plena luz del dia, Pero se ganaria un cuestionamiento muy fuerte por parte de los demas.

Esto es complicado-dijo el poniendo una mano en la nuca mientras bufaba

De que se trata-dijo hirako habiendo lavado su plato mientras ponia atecion en lo que hacia shikamaru

En unos dias atacaremos a una fortaleza pero esta muy bien defendida y nesecitare explicar por que es mejor atacar a la luz del dia-dijo el

¿Puedo ayudar?-dijo ella

Claro-dijo el

7 minutos despues habian planeado una estrategia efectiva con posibilidades de exito del 73% contando con encontrar mas enemigos de los que se creen en la fortaleza, Terminado el plan hirako se marcho a su habitacion, tenia algunas cosas que hacer, habia comenzado a llover fuertemente y hirako se fue a su habitacion superior.

Entro a su cuarto y se baño en la tina, lentamente sentia como se sumergia en el agua, esta estaba completamente gelida, su cuerpo blanco y desnudo, reacciono temblando un poco, a causa de este cambio brusco de la temperatura, sin embargo, a pesar de todo solia gustarle, sonrio un poco, se sumergio completamente, la ventana del baño estaban abiertas, entrando la brisa del ambiente frio, de su habitacion, sus pezones se erectaron a causa del frio, ella tambien era humana y tambien lo sentia, Pero aun ha si, el agua fria, sentia como llegaba hasta su alma, se concentraba tan solo en meditar y en recordar, la ultima vez que vio a su padre, fue durante una luna llena...

_Flash back:_

_Si quieres ir a esa aldea, tendras que demostrar que te aprendiste a defender correctamente. Para ello tendras que luchar contra mi y demostrarme que puedes aunque sea herirme._

_No quiero padre-decia ella horrorizada por la prueba que le ponian_

_Que sucedio con tu determinacion de por ir a konoha-dijo el mirandola_

_No de esta manera, No quiero luchar con tigo, No quiero despedirme de esta forma-dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos._

_Bien Hirako, es hora de que me demuestres que te he entrenado bien. De cualquier forma este momento llegaria-dijo naruto que habia mantenido su mirada baja, alzo su rostro y mostro sus ojos rojos, mirando a hirako, ella se sorprendio, insconcientemente y por reflejo activo su byakugan, Pero sus ojos brillaron de un color azulezco y aparecieron un par de iris, bien oscuro y profundo, como si fueran el inmenso y produndo mar, su padre desaparecio, comenzo a mirar a sus alrrededores buscando, No encontraba nada, no esperaba menos, tan solo veia como estaban ambos parados sobre un oscuro lago sin fondo mientras la luna iluminaba, hacia el norte, hacia el sur, hacia el este, hacia el oeste, solo habia aguas profundas he infinitas, _

_No habia forma de salir de alli, era una eterna y oscura noche, aunque habia luna llena, se notaban en algunos puntos del infinito y oscuro lago eterno, habian unas cuantas plantas en un punto de tierra, alzado, lo suficientemente grandes para que las plantas crecieran, pero no lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pudiera mantener el equilibrio en ellos._

_Por reaccion, ella simplemente termino cubriendo su flanco derecho, sintio una patada inmensamente poderosa, solo pudo ver a su padre, una minima fraccion, una milisimesa de nanosegundo, o menos, la onda expansiva fue inmensa, ella habia usado su brazo y habia combocado un escudo compuesto de aire comprimido, aun ha si, sintio el golpe, la mando como 31 metros hacia su izquierda, la onda expansiva era inmensa, los daños en su brazo eran notables, practicamente estaba deshecho, y el dolor era ya algo inmenso, Solo atino a desaparecer, naruto aparecio 51 metros hacia el norte de la posicion original de ella, solo para poner sus manos en Equis, para resistir una patada de ella, directamente, lo mando impulsado 3 metros mas atras, sin siquiera deshacer su postura, ni hacerle ni un poco de daño, aun ha si, todavia se mantenia en la postura, sentia el aire filoso, debia mantenerse protegido, hirako estaba en constantemente movimiento, No Podria derrotarlo, pero si herirlo un poco, lo que daria como resultado, que ella tendria el derecho de poder marcharse, la amaba demasiado, era su hija._

_En medio de sus pensamientos, que solo tomaron un segundo, habia insconcientemente bajado su postura, como resultado hirako habia aparecido mas abajo de la cintura de el, a cuatro patas en una posicion que ni siquiera era mas alta de la cintura de el, y lo que resolvio ella fue darle una patada en la quijada(barbilla) que lo mando a volar, 5 metros en el aire, Luego de eso ella aparecio detras de el y con unos hilos azules, especiales, empeso a usar un ataque unico, el remolino del mar, donde ella continuo dando vueltas, la velocidad alcanzaba las 8000 revoluciones por segundo, Mas fuerte que el impacto de un cometa en la tierra, luego de eso, lo estrello contra el agua, a un milimetro de ella impactarse, se solto de el, volando 16 metros mas alla, antes de poder recuperar la postura, estaba sudando, el dolor en su brazo ya habia parado, miro su brazo, estaba completamente deshecho y muerto dislocado, lesionado, en angulos que no se podria adquirir si tubiera los huesos todavia unidos y sin fracturas, vio como su padre se acercaba caminando, todo habia acabado, ya no tenia mas energia para continuar, estaba completamente agotada, y su padre aparentaba estar hileso, mientras se acercaba, se puso una mano cubriendo su mejilla izquierda su padre, ella temio lo peor, se preparo para un castigo, o un regaño, sin embargo, su padre sonrio cuando se paro a un paso de ella, mostro su mejilla, un hilo de sangre corria por ella, lo habia logrado, habia herido aunque sea un poco a su padre, sintio un frio inmenso que le calaba los huesos, noto como su padre curaba su braso derecho y lo reestructuraba, los huesos parecian obedecer las voluntades divinas y se volvian a unir, la carne sanaba, sin dejar ni una cicatriz, solo sentia el sueño, el sueño inmenso se apoderaba de ella, no tenia energias, se dejo caer, mientras perdia la conciencia sentia como su padre la lebantaba en sus brazos, se rindio al sueño._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Habia pasado mas o menos unas 2 horas, sumergida en el agua fria, gelida, se paro, de la tina y tomo la toalla, se envolvio en ella, suspiro, cerro sus ojos, y bajo su cara, se acerco al espejo y se miro en el, durante al menos 13 minutos, pensando en su interior, sobre distintas cosas, muy variadas, para luego salir del baño y entrar en su habitacion, comenzo a sacar la ropa del armario y a vestirse usando ropas azules, en esas tonalidades, se puso una ropa para dormir ligera, en si, le gustaba el frio, se acerco a la parte techada por vidrio de la terraza, y se puso a mirar las nubes, poco despues de algunos minutos la llubia paro completamente, y se durmio, cuando cerro sus ojos, y se calmo, se entrego pacificamente a las manos de morfeo, que la recibia, la paz era inmensa, solo se quedo dormida, siendo bañada por los rayos de la luz de la luna, llena, habia cesado de llover fuertemente.

El clima dio paso a otro estado, como movido por la inspiracion de un dios, para inspirar a la luna llena hermosa a bañar a la chica con sus rayos, resaltando mucho, la belleza de la chica.

/

Sentia una lengua aspera, lamiendo su rostro, y otra lamiendo sus dedos, desperto a los minutos, habria los ojos lentamente, ensoñada, sentia cierta opresion en la parte superior de su pecho, al abrir los ojos lentamente, se encontro con un color negro, a medida que los abria podia ver el cielo y las estrellas, reaccionando rapidamente tomo lo que tenia encima, ella reacciono tomandolo de la nuca por la piel y lebantandolo, lo miro, era sencillamente un cachorro de lobo, resolvio ponerlo mas abajo a la altura de sus pechos y acariciarle las orejas, con mucha ternura, el cachorro de lobo respondio de manera positiva al estimulo, luego ella lo puso en el suelo, y se posiciono sentandose, mientras veia a un cachorro de lobo, color negro, y sus ojos azules, un zorro azul, con blanco en las patas, y la cola, tenia 9 colas.

Hirakoooooooooooo-gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo que brincaban hacia ella sonriendo, y el lobo llorando al igual que el zorro, ella los abraso, sonriendo, los habia extrañado desde que estaba en la tierra.

Chicos los habia extrañado mucho, como llegaron hasta aqui-dijo ella mirando al zorro y a el lobo

Pues tu padre nos envio aqui, aparecio de la nada mientras charlabamos sobre ti, y nos dejo en este mundo, pasamos horas buscandote, hasta que logramos encontrarte-dijieron ellos.

Que alegria-dijo ella mientras los abrasaba a ambos con mucha fuerza- Eso significa, que ya no estare tan sola-dijo ella.

No, no lo estas-dijo una mujer de pelo largo apareciendo en la escena de entre las sombras


End file.
